


Soul Eater Deku !

by Lord_BucKam



Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Demon Weapon!Izuku, Gen, I'll write a sequel someday, Maester!Kacchan, Maybe - Freeform, Swearing, for now it's an os, well I'll try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_BucKam/pseuds/Lord_BucKam
Summary: Izuku is a rather normal teenage boy living in Death City. His ultimate dream is to become a Meister, just like All Might, his idol, but he knows he can't, he's nothing of a powerful guy, not even close to his childhood friend Kacchan. But his destiny makes a U turn the day All Might announces to him that he's a Demon Weapon...!





	Soul Eater Deku !

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !  
> This is actually my first fic in english, written for a fb contestwith the prompt "MHA Crossover" and I got Soul Eater ! I didn't even watch SE, so I devoured the wikias. Hope I got it right xD
> 
> I dunno if I'm going to write a sequel, maybe, if I feel inspired, but I'm not sure xwx

That was an uncomfortable situation. A scary and uncomfortable situation.

Izuku was now used to the yelling of his childhood friend, his hot-blooded and explosive behaviour, too. But this time it seemed way worse than usual.

« What the fucking hell are you fucking doing here, you damn Deku ?! »

He made a step back, dodging the fist he knew more than he saw going straight to his face.

« A-A-Aizawa-sensei said that we would make a g-good p-pair... »

« Haaaaah ? » Another step back.

« Y-you're searching for a Demon Weapon, aren't you... ? »

An awkward silence, as the ash blonde got closer to the brunette.

« So ? You think you can be of any use for me ? Just because you awakened as a Demon Weapon doesn't mean you're worth anything, you fucking nerd. » He was calm yet his words were filled with an unnamed rage, Izuku shivered. He turned around and was about to go when Izuku called to him.

« Wait, Kacchan ! »

For as long as he could remember, he always admired Bakugou, Kacchan, he was so strong, so cool, he was meant to become a great, maybe even the greatest Meister of all time ! But him... He was nothing like that, just an average boy who dreamed to fight and become famous, pretty much like anyone of his age.

Until that fateful day, when All Might, le Meister himself, rescued him and told him he was a Demon Weapon. The doors of Yuueisen opened to him, he finally had the chance to make his dream become true, yet he felt so cursed in the present moment.

Why the hell had he to be paired with probably the person who hated him the most ? It felt like he was going to die in the near two hours !

Aizawa-sensei gave them their first mission today, saying that learning on the job was the better way for them. Still, Deku was a novice who barely had a few months to train his newly discovered power ! Plus, his resonance level with the blonde was too instable, what if he wasn't able to transform ?!

« Oi Deku, stop creeping the hell outta yourself ! If you want to go home then get the fuck out, but don't disturb me with your shitty aura ! »

« S-sorry, Kacchan... »

« And stop apologizing too, t'pisses me off ! »

He shuts up, not wanting his friend to get angrier. He tried to remember the mission order Sensei gave them.

_'Huh... There's a monster-like guy terrorizing the area, we have to kill him and... And...'_

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a violent crash at his left, he reflexively protected his head from possible impacts.

« What was that ? »

« You really need to ask ? » He turned to the blonde; he exibited a wide and wild smile. "That's the reason why we came here, moron !" Another crash, they both dodged the giant fist that hits the ground and breaking it in the process.

« Kacchan, you okay ?! »

« Shut the fuck up and hurry to transform, so I can fucking KILL this thing ! » He turned to the said _thing_ , and gulped. I was several meters height, and looked kinda like a troll, greenish and dribbling and massive.

Sensei really sent them fight THIS ? He felt the life quit his body.

« The fuck are you waiting for, shitty nerd ?! » Another fist collapsed on the ground, in Kacchan's direction, and he almost screamed.

Wait, he had to transform, right ? Okay, concentration. He needed to concentrate. How was he used to do it again ? Close his eyes ? Sensei said that they needed to picture the weapon in their head...

He only just lowered his eyelids that he felt the floor under his feet tremble and collapse.

« AAH ! »

« DEKU ! »

A hand stretched out to him, and he grabbed it without thinking.

« TRANSFORM. NOW ! »

The hand holding the blonde's one soon changed, letting him feel the cold of metal. The moment after he was above the monster's head, but a giant hand slammed him against a broken house's wall. He groaned but got up right away.

« Kacchan, are you alright ? You're hurt ? »

« Shut up, asswipe ! It's weird hearing a fucking spear talking ! Now just try and be useful once in your life ! »

« Sorry ! Okay, I'll do my best ! »

Another jump got them right in front of the thing's disgusting face. « TAKE THIS » The spearhead meant to slice the monster in two, and settle the fight, but a deep, deafening scream startled them as they fell down. They only managed to make a scar to their opponent, but it wasn't enough to defeat him.

« SHIT, what the fucking hell is this ? DIE ! »

« Kacchan, he's not gonna die by himself... »

« I SAID SHUT IT ! »

« What are we gonna do ? »

« Like hell I know. He's way too big and massive, we can try to slice him all we want it won't fucking kill him. »

« So what ? »

A short silence, and Kacchan threw a glance at the Demon Weapon.

« Wh-what ? » The ash blonde smiled. Izuku had a bad feeling... Bakugou got up and prepared himself to throw away the spear, taking the time to aim at a precise point. « Wowowow Kacchan, WAIT ! »

« If you transform back on the way, be sure I'll kill you slowly and give you to eat to that bigass monster. »

« But Kacchan ! » He never got the chance to finish his sentence, he flew swiftly to the target, which he identified as the left eye, and felt like he was going to die anytime soon. However, Katsuki's plan seemed to work, as he was still alive when he reopened his eyes, back to his human form, sitting on the broken floor. When he turned back, Kacchan was approaching, something floating in his hand. Once in front of him, he presented his hand, holding what looked like a weird red egg.

« Eat this. »

« ...Eh ? ...EEEEEEEEH ? »

« Eat it, fuckwipe ! It's that monster's soul ! You wanna become a fucking Death Sythe or not ? »  
Ah, yes. Demon Weapons eats souls. He knew it. But he couldn't get to the idea that he now had to do it too. He took it in his hands, felt it against his palms. It was...Weird... Ultimately, a foot crashed in front of him, angry.

« Eat it, or I'll make it to your fucking stomach in a way you don't want to know. »

He gulped hardly and eventually did it...

It was as weird as he imagined it to be, but it was not...Bad. When he looked up again, Kacchan was already leaving.

« I'm going back to Yuueisen. »

« Wait for me, Kacchan ! »

~~~~~

« CONGRATULATIONS, DEKU-KUN ! » He nearly jumped as he got in the Chupa Cabra's. Apparently his dear fellow classmates wanted to organize a party to celebrate his first mission. Well, anything was an excuse to have fun, right ? He smiled back to Uraraka, who presented a piece of cake to him.

She was a skilled Meister, he knew how much she trained hard to reach her actual level, she really was exceptional. He regretted so much not being able to pair with her ! But unfortunately they weren't very compatible... He was envious of Tokoyami.

« So...you ate your first soul... How was it ? » He turned to Kirishima, smiling.

« It coul've been worse ! It's not really tasteful, but it's not awful either... But I guess it differs depending on people. »

« Oh, I see... Well, thanks dude ! I know it's not very manly but I was kinda stressed about it ! »

« No problem, Kirishima ! I understand it quite well... »

He recalled the scene in his mind, the angry way Bakugou was looking at him, but not only that. He could remember something else in the crimson orbs of his partner, but he couldn't know what it was...  
He looked around him, amongst his friends and the other customers, but he didn't see him. Of course, he wouldn't come to an actual party with people, he was too much of an antisocial. But still, it was their victory, both of them worked together, so this party must've been for him too ! He sighed.

They were compatible, highly compatible, he clearly felt it during that fight. Kacchan wasn't very gentle, but he treated him with care, even when they got hit. He smiled, attracting his friend's attention.

« Is everything okay, Deku-kun ? Your mind seemed elsewhere. »

« Ah, yes, I'm all good, just thinking about something ! »

« Come on, Midoriya, do tell us how it all happened ! » Asked Kaminari. Even if she stayed silent, Jirou was also interested. The others sat around him to hear his story.

 

His dream seemed unreachable since he was child, but now, with this power of his, and with Kacchan, he felt like he could finally reach it, if only he stretch his arm far enough... And this time for sure, he won't let his dream slip through his hands.

_When you've got the strongest person helping you out, you can't be losing._


End file.
